List of Misadv. of Maverick episodes
This is a list of episodes for the Nicktoon, Misadv. of Maverick. Series Overview Season 1: (2010-2011) #Maverick Tattles / Maverick Spies With His Little Eyes (March 27, 2010) Maverick won't stop tattling. / Maverick takes an I Spy joke too far. #Macy's Broken Toy / Maverick Orders Out (March 27, 2010) Maverick breaks Macy's doll. / Maverick calls the cops on his family. #Maverick Hates Summer / I, Mavbot (April 3, 2010) Maverick is forced to go to summer school. / Maverick builds a robot duplicate of himself. #Mav Eats Orange Slices / Macy's B-Day (April 10, 2010) Maverick gets whacked out on orange slice candy. / Maverick ruins Macy's 7th birthday. #Maverick Goes Crazy (April 17, 2010) Maverick goes on a rampage. #Matthew A Go-Go / Maverizza (April 24, 2010) Matthew can't do anything anymore. / Maverick accidentally adds poison onto a pizza he made. #Keep Out / Alien Abduction (May 1, 2010) Macy makes a girl-only club with Kierra and Tink that Maverick isn't allowed to be in. / Maverick thinks that Grandpa Phil is an alien. #Demolition Derby / Brain Freeze (August 21, 2010) Matthew challenges Maverick all of his toys for a one-round kart race. But the problem is they can't drive. / Maverick eats too much ice cream and freezes. #Kierra and Wyatt / Maverick's Ball (August 28, 2010) The two cousins Kierra and Wyatt spend the night at Macy's house. / Grandpa Phil takes away Maverick's ball after accidentally breaking Grandpa Phil's window. #Mav's Cake / Kiss Me, I'm Canadian (September 4, 2010) Maverick must have cake. / Maverick thinks that Macy is a Canadian after watching a horror movie about Canadians (this episode insults viewers in Canada and was banned in Canada). #Maverick's Last Sister Prank (September 18, 2010) Maverick gets busted after using a real farting whoopie coushion that Macy sits on. #Merry Christmas, Mav! (December 25, 2010) Matthew and Macy tries to tell Mav that the true spirit of Christmas is the birth of Jesus and not just presents. #Maverick Loves Who? / Dupli-Macy (Febrary 13, 2011 / January 30, 2011) Maverick keeps a secret (him loving a girl) on Valentine's Day. / Macy gets cloned. #Mav's Truth Ache / Marshall Meets the Potty (February 6, 2011) Maverick unknowingly drinks truth serum and reveals his deep and dark secrets. / Marshall sees a toilet for the first time ever. #Macy's Room / Barnyard Helper (February 13, 2011) Maverick isn't allowed in Macy's room. / Maverick helps Grandma Monica around the farm. Season 2: (2011-2012) #My Big Fat Stupid Wedding / Maverick Expresses Himself (April 23, 2011) Maverick ruins a relative's wedding. / Maverick creates his own world. My Big Fat Stupid Wedding was originally produced for the first season, but was rejected by Nick and then reordered for the 2011-2012 season. The song "Wedding March" was also heared in most parts of the episode. #Movies For Mav / It's Winter, Mav! (April 30, 2011) It's movie night, and poor Maverick always misses them. / Maverick believes he saw snow that appears when no one but him is looking. #Tink and Marshall / Maverick's TV (May 7, 2011) Tink and Marshall have a playdate. / Maverick loses his TV privliges. #Viral Videos / I Didn't Do It! (May 14, 2011) Maverick watches inappropriate viral videos that soon give him nightmares. / Maverick makes excuses out of trouble. #Tink's First Day of Preschool / The B.B.Q. Story (May 21, 2011) It's Tink's first day at preschool, and Maverick tries to ruin it. / Grandma Monica and Grandpa Phil have a barbacue party. #Mav on Audiotape / Macy For President (May 28, 2011) Matthew records Maverick breaking a vase on audiotape. / Macy gets elected for president. #The Grand Festival (June 11, 2011) There is a gala that all the cousins want to go to, but there is only one ticket left. #Mav Gets Rowdy / Lunch Time (July 31, 2011) Maverick can't stop freaking out. / Maverick switches Macy's lunch box with an action figure. #A Night Over With Papa / Where's Pinky? (August 7, 2011) Macy, Matthew, Marshall, and Maverick spend the night at Grandpa Phil's house. / Macy and Kierra try to search for their cat Pinky. #The Treehouse Club / Collect All 10! (August 14, 2011) Maverick sneaks into a treehouse. / Maverick only has 9 toys from a cereal box prize and must find 1 more. #Pee-Yew! / It's Tickle Me Maverick (December 25, 2011) Maverick smells something bad. / Maverick rips off a toy. #The Masterpiece / A Day Without Pranking (June 25, 2012) Matthew draws a drawing of the cousins that Maverick doodles over. / Maverick makes a deal with Macy to not prank for 24 hours. But, it's really hard to do for Mav. #High in the Sky / Orange Slice Addiction (July 2, 2012) Maverick dreams he climbs a beanstalk. / Maverick can't say anything but "orange slices". #Cloudy With a Chance of Fun! (July 9, 2012) Matthew, Macy, and Maverick are stuck in the basement during a rainstorm. #No! / Visit At Matthew's (July 9, 2012) Marshall won't respond to anything. / Things get catastrophic when Maverick visits Matthew's house overnight. Season 3: (2012) #Do Not Trespass, Mav! (September 1, 2012) Maverick follows Macy everywhere she goes just to bug her. #Princess Kierra / I Love Mav (September 8, 2012 / February 14, 2012) Kierra imagines she is a pretty princess that has to save the prince (Wyatt) from the dragon (Maverick). / Some girl has a crush on Mav. #Mav Trek / Marshall's Binkie (September 15, 2012) #Maverick Types / Stupid Leaves / Wat 'Til You're Older (September 22, 2012) Maverick learns advanced typing skills. / Maverick uses a leaf blower. / Maverick needs to watch a PG-13 movie, but he isn't allowed to. #Mavphobia / Tink's Real Name (September 29, 2012) Maverick becomes afraid of his reflection. / Tink reveals her full name (Tinker Bell Monica), then Maverick starts to think she's a pixie that can change forms. #Mav's New Pet / Macy and Matthew (October 1, 2012 / October 2, 2012) Maverick buys a pet that turns on him. / Macy is forced to spend quality time with Matthew. #Miss Rodeo / I Have No Father (October 4, 2012 / October 3, 2012) Macy goes to a rodeo and becomes Miss Rodeo. / Maverick and Macy reveal that their dad has died. #One Little Mav Jumping on the Bed / May Day! May Day! (October 5, 2012 / May 1, 2012) Maverick can't stop jumping on Matthew's bed. / Mav spends his May Day playing with toy airplanes. #Little Secret / I Keep Losing Stuff (October 13, 2012) Maverick is keeping a dirty secret from Grandpa Phil. / Maverick has noticed that someone stole his stuff (Macy). #Kung Food / Mav's a Dirty Rat (October 20, 2012) Matthew eats some sushi that makes him stronger. / Maverick gets a pet rat that freaks everyone out. Kung Food nearly got rejected by Nick because it didn't make much sense but was produced anyway. #Bathtime / Banned From the Basement (October 27, 2012) Maverick refuses to take a bath. / Maverick isn't allowed to go to the basement anymore (but later gets it back). #Maverick's Random Thanksgiving Special (November 24, 2012) Maverick is told the story about the meaning of Thanksgiving. #Chores For Mav / Wyatt's Sleepover (November 10, 2012) Maverick has to do chores. / Wyatt spends the night at Maverick's house. #Imagination: Very Dangerous! / Cheater! (November 17, 2012) Maverick doesn't like imagination. / Mav cheats in a board game. #The Computer Virus / Je Parle Français! I Speak French! (November 3, 2012) Maverick ruins Grandma Monica's business computer. / Maverick can't speak anything but French. Season 4: (2013-2015) #Someone's in the Kitchen With Macy / Drummin' to Crazytown (May 24, 2013) Maverick and Macy need to cook the food for the family's BBQ wether they like it or not. / Mav is horribly irritated by Grandma Monica's drum. #Marshall's Obsession / Oh, Why Me? / Video Game Mav (May 31, 2013) Marshall won't stop playing with his toys. / Maverick suffers so many times and need to be left alone. / Maverick can't beat a game at the arcade near the farm. #Lost Railroad / Happy Birthday, Marshall! (June 7, 2013 / June 14, 2013) Grandpa Phil, Mav, Macy, and Matthew get lost. / Marshall turns a year old, and Maverick ends up causing trouble when he gets hired as the special entertainment. #New Cousins (November 25, 2013) Matthew runs into two look-alike long lost cousins while at the rodeo with Grandpa Phil and Maverick. #Mav's Ball / Mav vs. Jeff (January 1, 2014) Maverick loses his favorite ball when he trew it to Grandpa Phil's neighbor. / Jeff moves in Oakes near Grandpa Phil and Grandma Monica's house and mistakes Maverick for an alien invader. #Gangstah Mav / Tink's Candy Unicorn (January 15, 2014 / January 29, 2014) Maverick starts to behave like a gangster after watching TV. / Tink believes she saw a candy unicorn. #Mavnapped / Marshall and Maverick (April 20, 2014) Maverick thinks he's been kidnapped when he spends the night at Grandpa Phil's friend's house. / Maverick and Marshall have to go to kindergarden together. #Tinkle, Tinkle, Little Star / Bye Bye, Bunny (June 5, 2014 / October 31, 2014) Tink has to be potty trained. / Maverick accidentally kills Macy's pet bunny on Halloween night. #To Live or to Pie / Everyone Wants One / Mav vs. Matthew (November 7, 2014) Maverick gets obsessed with pie. / The cousins need to share a popular toy. / Matthew gets mad at Mav for breaking his computer. #Super Marshall Bros. (November 14, 2014) Marshall and Maverick need to spend quality time with each other. However, Mav refuses to. #Mav Watches Horror Films / #1 Fan (November 21, 2014) Maverick gets nightmares while watching horror movies. / Maverick buys a fan from a pawn shop and becomes crazed with it. #Old MavDonald Had an Accident / Orange Slice Bans (November 28, 2014) Maverick breaks his knee. / Grandma Monica bans orange slices from the barn after Mav steals some. #Phil and Tink / Macy Gets a Job (December 5, 2014 / December 12, 2014) Grandpa Phil and Tink go to the park. / Macy opens up a lemonade stand trying to pay for the damage Mav did in her room. #Matthew and the Bank / Mav's Little Pony (December 19, 2014 / December 26, 2014) Matthew gets hired in a bank. / Maverick tries to get rid of a unicorn toy he got for his 6th birthday. #The Good, The Bad, and the Maverick (February 7, 2015) Maverick's good and bad sides split up. And when the bad side wreaks havoc, it's up to Matthew and Macy to get the sides back to being 1 person again.